The Shadows Guardian
by the golden aura
Summary: Uma tempestade aproxima-se... O momento da selecção do 8º guardião. o guardião das sombras, aproxima-se. Reborn escolheu uma pessoa para esse local especial, um rapaz Kevin... Mas Tsuna não confia nesta pessoa... o seu olhar gélido mostra vários segredos do seu passado que necessitam de ser revelados, mas, serão revelados antes dos torneios?  4º capitulo Online
1. Target 1!: Vibora!

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn Não me pertence… Muito menos as personagens, as únicas que me pertencem são as que não estão no manga e no anime, obviamente. Obrigado por lerem.**_

* * *

><p>Espero que gostem… ainda estou a pensar se continuo esta ou não, comentem e digam o que acham.<p>

As tochas do castelo mal iluminavam o corredor por onde a rapariga de cabelos azuis atados num simples rabo-de-cavalo, olhos verdes e com uma farda azul-escura passava agarrando contra o seu peito um pequeno bloco de notas cheio de rabiscos. A rapariga aparentava estar extremamente nervosa e até mesmo aterrorizada mas mesmo assim o rapaz de cabelos brancos e olhos vermelhos com uma pele tão pálida quanto a neve, não parecia estar aterrorizado, pelo contrário, parecia estar muito relaxado, seguindo a rapariga com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça.

- Não estejas tão assustada! O Mestre é bastante simpático… á sua maneira… A primeira semana é a mais assustadora, sim concordo, mas não te preocupes, se tudo correr bem o Mestre não te vai sacrificar. – Disse o rapaz sempre num tom calmo mas a rapariga não conseguia parar de tremer levemente.

A rapariga não conseguia parar de se questionar por que razão tinha ela aceitado este emprego. Ela tinha acabado a universidade com notas excelentes, tinha bastantes amigos antes de começar a trabalhar mas queria ganhar alguma experiencia de trabalho e claro que aceitou a primeira proposta que lhe tinha aparecido mas quando se viu presa neste castelo e sem poder sair, todas as razões que lhe pareciam correctas deixaram de o parecer. Apesar de ser a primeira semana ela já tinha saudades de casa e dos seus amigos e tinha tanto medo de cometer um erro que lhe custasse a vida.

Todos os seus pensamentos foram substituídos por medo assim que eles chegaram a uma porta dupla feita de ferro com a imagem de uma cobra de boca aberta decalcada em ouro sobre as duas portas. A rapariga respirou fundo e quando ia bater á porta o rapaz interveio.

- Alice, certo? – Perguntou ele agora com as mãos nos bolsos.

- S-Sim.

- Relaxa um pouco, tem calma. Se mostrares medo ou preocupação o Mestre ficará muito chateado.

Alice virou-se novamente para a porta, respirou fundo uma vez mais e bateu levemente na porta.

- Sim? – Perguntou uma voz grave e que fez Alice estremecer.

Alice abriu a porta e espreitou para dentro da sala iluminada apenas por um candelabro preso no tecto e com dez velas mas todas elas emitiam uma luz violeta dando um ar estranho á sala.

-M-Mestre? – A voz de Alice já não falhava tanto mas mesmo assim o conseguia notar-se o medo na sua voz. – O Neon veio visitá-lo.

- Ah, excelente. Manda-o entrar por favor.

- Sim, Mestre.

As portas de metal abriram-se por completo e Neon entrou rapidamente e com os braços no ar.

- V! Meu, á quanto tempo! – Disse Neon com um grande sorriso ao aproximar-se da secretária que estava no meio da grande sala.

Alice estava ainda á porta, esta era uma das primeiras vezes em que ela podia ver o seu "Mestre", os seus olhos eram verdes lembrando duas grandes esmeraldas e o seu cabelo era longo quase chegando á sua cintura e num tom verde-escuro, a sua pele era bastante clara, quase tão clara como a pele de Neon.

- Alice… - Disse o seu Mestre. – Se não tiveres mais para dizer podes sair.

- Ah! Sim… Desculpe, Mestre. – Disse Alice ao sair da sala.

- Boa rapariga… é pena que ela seja muito medrosa, seria um bom elemento para o nosso grupo.

- Não acho V… Ela não aparenta ter alguma habilidade que se assemelhe ás nossas. E os nervos não a ajudam nada… Mudando de tema, Algumas novidades sobre o plano?

- Sim, a data aproxima-se. Dentro de 3 semanas iram ocorrer as batalhas para escolha do oitavo guardião para o 10º Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

- E explica lá por que razão me reuniste a mim e mais duas pessoas? – Perguntou Neon.

- Porque para obter a posição de oitavo guardião é necessário derrotar todos os outros que lutem para esse lugar por isso preciso de reunir um pequeno batalhão de aliados, tu claro que foste a minha primeira escolha.

- Mas se é necessário derrotar vários oponentes porque precisas de nós? Quero dizer, não podes apenas concorrer tu e ganhar?

- Sim, poderia, mas com vocês a concorrerem também podemos todos chegar ao topo e depois a única coisa a fazer é vocês desistirem e eu ser considerado o vencedor.

Neon ia intervir mas uma serpente começou a enrolar-se no seu pé e a subir pelo seu braço.

- Continuas a deixar os teus animais de estimação a vaguearem pela casa?

- Claro que sim, colocar as minhas belezas numa jaula? Nunca. – A cobra começou a subir a mesa e a enrolar-se no pescoço de V. – Após a minha vitória e assim que o anel das sombras me for entregue, a única coisa a fazer é eliminar o Vongola e os seus guardiões e obter os seus anéis, para isso preciso do oitavo anel.

V levantou-se da sua poltrona e dirigiu-se á janela enquanto fazia festas na cobra no seu pescoço.

- Assim que o oitavo anel estiver na minha posse, o Vongola e os seus guardiões sentirão a minha fúria, a fúria do Víbora.


	2. Target 2!: Oitavo anel!

_**Algo que eu não tinha dito… A acção passa-se após "The Future Arc". Penso que a nível de mangá a Chrome já está na turma de Tsuna, não tenho a certeza.**_

_**Tal como já tinha dito, KHR não me pertence. Se gostarem, comentem. Se não gostarem, critiquem e digam o que poderia melhorar.**_

_**Muito obrigado por lerem.**_

* * *

><p>- REBORN! – Gritou Tsuna ao olhar para o relógio ao lado da sua cama e ao ver que já passavam 20 minutos da sua hora de acordar. – Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! Vou chegar atrasado! Atrasado!<p>

Tsuna parecia um autêntico furacão a correr pelo quarto e a correr para a casa de banho para se despachar. Reborn apenas observava tudo a partir de uma poltrona encima da secretária de Tsuna.

- Porque é que não me acordaste como sempre, Reborn? – Perguntou Tsuna ao sair a correr da casa de banho.

- Estúpido Tsuna. Agora com o começo do novo ano lectivo devias começar a ser um pouco mais responsável e a acordar por ti próprio. Que raio de Chefe da Máfia vais ser tu?... Eh… Tsuna? Estás me a ouvir. – Perguntou Reborn ao reparar que Tsuna não parava de correr pelo quarto. Reborn agarrou numa pistola que estava presa no lado da poltrona e disparou contra o tecto o que fez com que Tsuna saltasse e se virasse para Reborn. – É bom que me prestes atenção…Dame-Tsuna.

- S-Sim, Reborn! Adeus! – Disse Tsuna ao sair disparado do seu quarto.

- Estúpido Tsuna… - Sussurrou Reborn com um sorriso maléfico.

Na cozinha, a mãe de Tsuna, Lambo e I-pin estavam espantados a olhar para Tsuna a correr para todos os lados.

- Tsu-kun! Que se passa? – Perguntou a sua mãe.

- Ham? Nada. Nada. – Disse Tsuna ao agarrar numa torrada e ao dirigir-se para a sua mãe para se despedir dela. – Até logo!

Todos na cozinha ficaram de boca aberta ao ver Tsuna a sair de casa.

- Ahah! O Tsuna está doente! Doente! – Disse Lambo a rir-se ás gargalhadas e quase a rebolar pelo chão.

- Sim, não é normal ver o Tsuna tão cedo e logo no primeiro dia de escola.

Já na rua, Gokudera estava quase a chegar á portada da casa de Tsuna quando o mesmo esbarra-se contra ele.

-Ah, bom-dia, Juudaime! – Disse Gokudera.

- Gokudera-kun! Também adormeceste? – Perguntou Tsuna espantado.

- Hum, como assim Juudaime?

- Já estamos atrasados para a escola!

- Não, não estamos! Ainda faltam ¾ de hora, Juudaime!

- Hum? O que?

- Sim, 3/4 de hora! Olha! – Disse Gokudera mostrando o seu relógio a Tsuna.

Tsuna olhou para o relógio e quando viu que faltavam mesmo ¾ de hora gritou.

- REBORN!

- Hum? Que foi que ele fez agora! – Perguntou Gokudera.

- Mudou-me a hora do relógio e também a hora do meu despertador!

Gokudera ficou calado por momentos mas não resistiu e desatou a rir ás gargalhadas.

- Gokudera-kun!

- Desculpa, Juudaime, mas essa foi boa!

- Argh! Vamos mas é andando, assim vemos logo as turmas antes que a confusão comece.

* * *

><p>Já quase a chegar á escola Tsuna já estava mais relaxado e não parecia estar zangado.<p>

- Desculpa ter-me rido ainda á pouco. – Disse Gokudera pondo uma mão sobre o ombro de Tsuna.

- Não faz mal Gokudera… Eu já devia esperar isto do Reborn, especialmente desde que viemos do futuro e destruímos o Byakuran.

- Bem, mas todos nós evoluímos bastante. E agora temos os nossos companheiros. – Disse Gokudera a olhar para os seus anéis.

- Sim, tens razão… Uau, nunca tinha visto a escola com tão pouca gente. – Disse Tsuna ao entrar.

- Bem, nós até que chegamos cedo… vamos ver as turmas antes que seja impossível.

-Sim, vamos.

Tsuna corre até as placas onde as turmas estavam afixadas mas Gokudera prefere não correr.

Tsuna: "_ Ah! Eu e a Kyoko-chan continuamos na mesma turma! O Gokudera também está lá! Mas… Espera lá…"_

- Gokudera! Olha só! Temos novas pessoas na turma! Agora somos 28 em vez de 25.

- A sério? Quem são os novos? – Perguntou Gokudera.

- Hum… Um rapaz chamado Venxen Eraken… Nome estranho… Outro rapaz chamado Kevin Alexandersson e uma rapariga chamada… Chrome Dokuro…

- Disseste Chrome Dokuro?

- A Chrome mudou-se para a nossa escola…- Sussurrou Tsuna a olhar para o chão.

- Juudaime? Estás bem?

- Ham? Ah, sim, não é nada! – Tsuna fingiu o seu melhor sorriso para tentar convencer Gokudera. – Não te preocupes. Vamos andando para a sala.

Durante o caminho para a sala Tsuna esteve sempre com uma cara bastante preocupada o que começou a preocupar Gokudera que antes de entrarem na sala pôs a mão sobre o ombro de Tsuna e disse.

- Juudaime, a sério, á algo que te esteja a preocupar?

- Bem… é só o caso de Mukuro. Algo me diz que Chrome pode se ter mudado para cá porque Mukuro a está a controlar…Ela é uma boa rapariga, tenho medo é que Mukuro lhe faça mal.

- Juudaime… não te preocupes. Ela é tua guardiã e sabe cuidar de si. Sim, eu não confio nela mas tu sim, e se for necessário sei que darás cabo de Mukuro novamente para a proteger. E mesmo que ela esteja a ser controlada por Mukuro, tu és capaz de te aperceber disso e podes tirá-la da hipnose.

Tsuna queria acreditar nas palavras de Gokudera mas o seu instinto dizia o contrário. Se não fosse relacionado com Chrome, então com que seria?

Tsuna abriu a porta e por sorte quase não foi contra Chrome. Chrome tinha o cabelo preso com um rabo de cavalo, estava a usar uma pala roxa sobre o seu olho direito e estava a usar o uniforme da escola.

- B-Bom dia, Chefe, Gokudera-kun. – Disse Chrome

- Chrome! Com que então é verdade que te mudas-te para a nossa escola! – Disse Tsuna enquanto observava Chrome concentrando-se no seu olho.

- S-Sim. Foi Mukuro-sama que me aconselhou a fazer isto. Ele disse-me que talvez fosse melhor eu começar a andar contigo, visto ser uma das suas guardiãs. – Chrome corou assim que reparou no olhar penetrante de Tsuna. – Chefe, não, o Mukuro-sama não me está a controlar…

- Hum? Eu não disse nada! – Disse Tsuna elevando as mãos em modo de defesa.

- Mas Mukuro-sama disse que talvez tu desconfiasses disso… Não te preocupes, Chefe.

Tsuna ficou ainda um pouco a olhar para Chrome mas parou desistiu de tentar saber se ela estava ou não possuída quando Gokudera disse:

- Juudaime, confia um pouco nela. Até eu consigo perceber que ela está a ser sincera.

- Obrigado Gokudera-kun. – Disse Chrome sorrindo, esse sorriso fez com que Gokudera corasse.

- Não tens de que… - Disse Gokudera completamente corado com uma mão atrás da cabeça e a desviar o olhar.

Tsuna apenas suspirou.

- Chrome, se precisares de algo é só pedires. – Disse Tsuna ao olhar outra vez para o olho de Chrome.

- Sim Chefe.

- Já escolheste o teu lugar? – Perguntou Gokudera.

- Não, na verdade não.

-Então vem, senta-te ao pé de nós. – Disse Tsuna agarrando Chrome pela mãe e puxando-a para perto do lugar de Tsuna.

Tsuna, Gokudera e Chrome sentaram-se e começaram a falar.

- Hum… Chegamos demasiado cedo… Nem a Kyoko-chan está cá…

- Bem, é verdade só cá estamos nós ainda. Nem vi o fanático de basebol por ai…

Nesse momento a porta abre-se e entra um rapaz de cabelo castanhos-escuros e olhos cor de mel. A gravata da escola estava demasiado solta e balançava de um lado para o outro á medida que ele se mexia e o rapaz trazia o casaco numa mão.

- Deve ser um dos novos alunos também. – Sussurrou Gokudera.

Os três observaram o rapaz dirigir-se para a fila do fundo e sentar-se na cadeira do lado da janela.

- Estranho… - Disse Gokudera. – Passando este momento á frente…

Gokudera continuou a falar mas Tsuna deixou de prestar atenção e a meio da conversa virou-se para trás mas parou de se mexer quando viu o rapaz a olhar para si com um olhar assustador, um olhar capaz de matar.

-Hiiiiii! – Disse Tsuna ao virar-se rapidamente para os seus amigos.

- Hum, que se passa Chefe? – Perguntou Chrome.

- Acho que acabei de ser ameaçado com um olhar…

- O que? Quem foi Juudaime? Foi o rapaz novo!

Gokudera levantou-se rapidamente e começou a dirigir-se para o rapaz no fundo da sala, Tsuna e Chrome levantaram-se também para o impedirem mas já era demasiado tarde.

- Ei! Tu! Andas a ameaçar o Juudaime! – Disse Gokudera agarrando um pedaço de dinamite que tinha tirado do bolso das calças.

- Juudaime? – Perguntou o rapaz suavemente com um olhar assustado.

- Ahhh! Não ligues! É só um nome que ele me chama…Por favor desculpa o seu comportamento. Gokudera pára! – Tsuna puxava Gokudera com toda a sua força mas Gokudera parecia uma fera a tentar atacar.

- Não faz mal… Eu vou só deixar aqui a minha mochila… - Disse o rapaz levantando-se e dirigindo-se para a porta. - … Juudaime.

-Hum? – Disse Tsuna, largando Gokudera de foi a correr contra a parede, mas o rapaz já tinha saído da sala. – Que estranho!

* * *

><p>15 minutos depois a aula começou e o Professor tinha Chrome e outro dos novos alunos no quadro para se apresentarem mas o rapaz de ainda a pouco ainda não tinha voltado.<p>

- Bem, acho que vou ter de marcar uma falta logo no primeiro dia…

No momento em que o professor ia marcar falta o rapaz entra.

- Desculpe o atraso professor. Estava a habituar-me aos corredores e aos blocos.

- Hum, desta vez passa por ser o primeiro dia, mas para a próxima vai ser uma falta e um castigo. Agora, vai para o quadro com os outros 2. – Disse o professor a apontar para Chrome e o outro rapaz. – Agora que estão todos aqui por favor apresentem-se. Quando se apresentarem por favor dirijam-se para os vossos lugares.

Chrome foi a primeira a pronunciar-se.

- O-o meu nome é Chrome Dokuro e tenho 14 anos. – Disse ela rapidamente e dirigiu-se para o seu lugar ao lado de Tsuna.

O outro rapaz foi o segundo a falar, o rapaz tinha olhos verdes-escuros e cabelos negros e longos.

- O meu nome é Venxen Eraken, tenho 15 anos e venho da Inglaterra, a minha mãe é japonesa, é graças a ela que estou aqui. – Disse o rapaz a sorrir e dirigiu-se para o seu lugar no meio da sala.

Por fim chegou a vez do outro rapaz.

- O meu nome é Kevin Alexandersson, tenho 15 anos e venho de Portugal. Isto é tudo o que alguma vez poderão saber sobre mim. – Disse Kevin num tom neutro e sem fazer contacto visual com alguém.

Tsuna: _" Ele é que é o Kevin… hum…"_

* * *

><p>O resto do dia de aulas foi relativamente bom para Tsuna, foi bom voltar a ver Yamamoto e Ryohei, mas o melhor foi voltar a encontrar-se com Kyoko-chan. No fim das aulas Tsuna vira-se para Yamamoto e Gokudera e diz:<p>

- Querem vir lá a casa? Por favor? Não estou com paciência para aturar o Lambo, a I-pin e o Reborn sozinho… - Suplicou Tsuna.

- Claro Tsuna. Eu posso até pedir ao lambo para me ajudar com os lançamentos de Basebol. Um lançamento e ele vai demorar um dia inteiro á procura da bola. – Disse Yamamoto a sorrir.

- Obrigado Yamamoto.

Quando chegaram á casa de Tsuna foram assustados por Lambo que andava a atirar granadas contra I-pin.

- Lambo, tem cuidado!

- Haha! Olha o estúpido Yamamoto e o parvo do Gokudera! – Gritou Lambo a rir-se e a atirar uma granada contra eles que Gokudera agarrou e atirou ao ar.

- Hey Lambo! – Disse Yamamoto sacando de uma bola de Basebol do bolso das calças e um taco que trazia atrás das costas. – Tenho uma granada espectacular, quere-la?

- Sim! Sim! Dá-me!

- Vai buscá-la! – Disse Yamamoto atirando a bola ao ar a dando uma tacada com toda a sua força. Lambo começou a correr até que já não o conseguiam ver.

- Obrigado Yamamoto. – Disse Tsuna abrindo a porta. – Estou em casa! – Disse ele ao entrar e descalçar-se.

- Tsuna, estamos na sala. – A voz de Reborn parecia bastante séria e isso fez com que Tsuna se arrepiasse.

Tsuna: _"Estamos…?"_

Tsuna abriu a porta da sala e sentados na mesa estavam Reborn e Basil, Reborn tinha uma caixa pequena nas suas mãos.

- Tsuna-kun! – Gritou Basil feliz por ver Tsuna.

- Olá Basil! Que fazes aqui?

- Basil-kun! Que bom ver-te. – Disse Yamamoto entrando pela sala.

- Ahhh! O décimo Vongola e dois dos seus 7 Guardiões. Ah, sim, pois, eu estou aqui porque vim fazer uma entrega do nono para o Reborn. – Disse Basil.

- Hum? Uma entrega? – Perguntou Tsuna.

- Sim Tsuna, O oitavo Anel Vongola: O anel das sombras. – Disse Reborn a sorrir.

- Ham? Disseste oitavo anel? Há mais um? Porque nunca me contaram disto? – Tsuna gritava cada vez mais alto e cada vez mais assustado até que Reborn saltou da mesa e deu um pontapé na cara de Tsuna.

- Calma Tsuna! Isto é sempre assim, o ultimo guardião do Chefe Vongola é sempre decidido pouco depois dos seus 7 guardiões terem sido seleccionados. Digamos que o último guardião é de certa forma, especial. – Reborn tentava explicar o que se estava a passar a Tsuna mas ele ainda não estava a compreender.

- Como assim?

- Talvez seja melhor o teu novo guardião explicar-te isso. – Disse Reborn com um sorriso malicioso.

- Como assim ele está cá! Espera lá, isso quer dizer que é o Basil o meu novo guardião?

- Não, Tsuna, não sou. Eu bem queria, mas foi o Reborn que decidiu e eu não fui o escolhido, mas eu bem tentei convence-lo… - Disse Basil tristemente.

- Então… Quem é? – Perguntou Tsuna cada vez mais preocupado.

- Bem… Ele deve estar a chegar… agora mesmo. – E nesse momento a campainha toca.

Tsuna correu até á porta quase tropeçando pelo caminho mas lá consegue chegar á porta num só pedaço. Tsuna abriu a porta e quase caiu ao ver quem estava lá á espera.

- Olá… Juudaime.

- K-Kevin?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Estou a precisar de duas personagens, uma masculina e uma feminina para os papeis de vilões, se achares que tens uma personagem boa por favor diz como comentário, quase como uma ficha de inscrição. (nome, idade, um pouco do seu passado, os tipos de poderes, habilidades, armas, características, tudo o que achares necessário. Obrigado =D) <em>  
><strong>


	3. Target 3!: Explicações!

**Espero que haja alguem a ler e a gostar por aí... continuo á procura de duas personagens vilãs, se tiverem alguma boa ideia, não hesitem em comentar a deixar uma ficha de inscrição para essa personagem. Obrigado por lerem.**

**KHR não me pertence, apenas a personagem de Kevin Alexanderson, Neon, Vibora e Vexen Eraken.**

* * *

><p><strong>The shadows guardian<strong>

**Target 3!: Explicações! O que se está a passar?**

**-Hum… com que então é aqui que o Juudaime mora? – Disse Kevin entrando dentro da casa e quase ignorando Tsuna que estava caído no chão a olhar para ele.**

**- O que raio estás TU aqui a fazer? – Perguntou Tsuna levantando-se de um salto.**

**- Hum? Eu? Acho que a resposta é obvia… - Disse Kevin num tom sério mas com um sorriso. – Onde está o Reborn?**

**Antes que Tsuna pudesse responder Reborn gritou da sala.**

**- Entra, estou na sala!**

**Tsuna entrou na sala com Kevin atrás de si. Basil e Yamamoto não reagiram ao ver os dois a entrarem mas Gokudera ficou espantado e boquiaberto mas antes que pudesse gritar Kevin e Reborn cumprimentaram-se ao mesmo tempo.**

**- Ciaosu. – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.**

**- O QUE RAIO FAZ ELE AQUI! – Perguntou Gokudera agarrando logo 4 pedaços de dinamite.**

**- Ele vai ser o último guardião de Tsuna. – Respondeu Reborn calmamente.**

**- O que? Esta coisa um guardião do Juudaime? HÁ! Eu acabo com ele antes que ele tentasse algo! – Gritou Gokudera acendendo a dinamite.**

**- Há! Era giro ver-te tentar… - Respondeu Kevin não fazendo contacto visual e com as mãos nos bolsos.**

**- Pára tudo! Parem! – Gritou Tsuna fazendo com que todos olhassem para ele com um ar espantado excepto Reborn. – Alguém se importa de me explicar o que se passa? O que é o oitavo anel Vongola? O que é o sétimo guardião? Tudo!**

**Reborn virou-se para Kevin e disse:**

**- Queres fazer as honras?**

**- Na verdade não… - Disse Kevin.**

**- Temos pena… Explica. – Ordenou Tsuna.**

**-Bem… Tsuna, todos os chefes Vongola que existiram tiveram no total 7 guardiões, cada um com vários elementos representativos relacionados com o céu: Sol, Chuva, Tempestade, Trovão, Nevoeiro, Nuvem e por fim, Sombras. Este último é considerado como a sombra do Vongola, ou então o guarda-costas da família. Mas nem qualquer pessoa pode ser possuidor do 7º anel dos guardiões, o 7º anel é o anel das chamas negras. **

**-E qual é o problema de ser chamas negras? – Perguntou Yamamoto.**

**- As chamas negras são chamas consumidoras, são chamas que tornam uma pessoa insensível e com a capacidade de atacar com um único objectivo, matar e proteger a família Vongola. Mas a chama negra não é encontrada em nenhuma pessoa. – Antes que Kevin pudesse continuar Tsuna interrompeu-o.**

**- Se não se encontra num ser humano então como é se pode escolher uma pessoa para ser o 7º guardião?**

**- Eu ia explicar isso se não me interrompesses… Tal como eu estava a dizer… A chama negra não se encontra em ninguém, apenas no anel, se essa chama se encontrasse nas pessoas, o mundo seria um caos… A chama negra do anel consome a chama da pessoa seleccionada até nessa pessoa só restar a chama negra. Mas a chama dessa pessoa não pode ser uma chama qualquer. Não pode ser nenhuma dos outros 7 atributos, tem de ser uma chama própria… e digamos que ao que parece eu sou um desses com uma chama própria, pois Reborn escolheu-me. **

**-Mas se é assim, por que é que não se seleccionou esse guardião logo quando nós fomos seleccionados? – Desta vez foi Gokudera a pronunciar-se.**

**- O anel só tem realmente poder quando é modificado, e pelo que posso ver a partir dos vossos, o anel já foi modificado.**

**- Correcto. – Disse Reborn com uma caixa na sua mão, dentro da caixa estava o anel mas este não era igual aos anéis de Gokudera e dos outros, este era completamente negro, tanto a jóia como a parte de metal.**

**- Mas ainda não respondes-te á pergunta principal… - Disse Yamamoto de braços cruzados.**

**- O que? – Perguntou Kevin.**

**- Quem és tu? E como é que sabes assim tanto?**

**- Isso é uma boa questão… - Disse Basil. – Quem és tu, exactamente. Não tenho conhecimento de ninguém aliado da família Vongola com as tuas características.**

**- A única resposta que posso dar a essa questão é que sou ninguém, mas não hesites em tratar-me por Kevin. – Disse Kevin a sorrir calmamente.**

**- Desculpa mas isso não serve como resposta, não para nós. Não queremos algum desconhecido como guardião do Tsuna. – Disse Yamamoto agarrando no seu taco de basebol.**

**- Mas, esperem lá, se foi Reborn que o seleccionou, só pode significar que ele o conhece e ele é um aliado. – Disse Tsuna pondo-se entre Kevin e Yamamoto.**

**- Na verdade não… - Disse Kevin a rir-se. – Eu nunca tinha conhecido Reborn, só tive conhecimento dele á dias atrás por uma carta.**

**- Hum?... – Tsuna ficou ainda mais confuso. – Então quem és tu?**

**- Não importa quem ele é… - Disse Reborn. – Eu seleccionei-o, eu sei o suficiente sobre ele para o ter escolhido.**

**- Sim, esperemos que não saibas tudo… - Sussurrou Kevin**

**- Talvez eu saiba. - Disse Reborn.**

**- Não. Não sabes. – A voz de Kevin agora era fria e maligna, Tsuna começou a afastar-se lentamente.**

**- Como podes ter tanta certeza? – Perguntou Reborn.**

**- Se soubesses tudo, não terias hesitado em colocar uma bala no meu crânio assim que eu entrei. – Tsuna quase saltou para trás ao ouvir Kevin dizer aquilo. - Mas antes que digas algo. Eu não vou ser o guardião de Tsuna. A única razão para eu estar aqui é para te avisar disto. – Kevin estava prestes a sair da sala mas uma bala passou ao seu lado raspando na sua orelha.**

**- Infelizmente, vais sim, eu quero. E daqui só sairás com vida se consentires com isto. Eu não falho de propósito 2 vezes. Nunca.**

**- Então é assim que vai ser? – Perguntou Kevin com um olhar frio dirigido a Reborn.**

**- Sim, é assim mesmo. Mas se quiseres eu torno isto mais interessante. – Disse Reborn a colocar Leon de volta no seu chapéu. **

**- Sou todo ouvidos…**

**- Se o fizeres e ganhares, eu garanto-te um desejo, a coisa que tu mais queres. – Declarou Reborn a sorrir.**

**- Como sabes o que eu mais posso querer?**

**- Eu tenho os meus meios. Então, temos um acordo? – Perguntou Reborn esticando a sua mão.**

**- … Sim. – Respondeu Kevin esticando a sua mão e selando o acordo com um aperto de mãos.**

**- Excelente. Os torneios começarão dentro de 6 semanas. Em 5 dessas semanas, serás treinado por 5 dos guardiões de Tsuna, na última semana, eu próprio treinar-te-ei. Amanhã começas o treino com o guardião da chuva, Yamamoto. Tsuna, podes ir para o teu quarto, eu preciso de falar com eles em privado. **

**- Ham? O que? Porque não posso ficar aqui. – Perguntou Tsuna espantado com o que Reborn lhe tinha dito.**

**- Já ouviste demasiado e espero que tenhas ficado esclarecido. Se não ficaste, temos pena. Rua!**

**Tsuna saiu a correr pela porta mas ficou a atrás dela a ouvir. Durante momentos só se ouvia silêncio mas Tsuna saltou para trás e correu escadas a cima quando ouviu Reborn gritar:**

**- Eu disse rua! Vai lá para cima! **

**Já no seu quarto, Tsuna deitou-se na sua cama e pensou para si próprio:**

" **_Algo mau aproxima-se, mas, quão mau pode ser?"_**

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo.<p> 


	4. Target 4!: Primeira semana

**The Shadows Guardian**

**Target 4: Primeira Semana.**

* * *

><p>Era cedo… Demasiado cedo para Tsuna estar acordado. Ainda faltava pelo menos uma hora para ele ter de se despachar para a escola, mas cada vez que ele tentava adormecer, perguntas enchiam-lhe a mente. Desde do dia anterior que Reborn não aparecia, ao que parece iria começar a assistir aos treinos daquele rapaz, Kevin.<p>

Aquele rapaz continuava a ser um mistério. Tsuna nem acreditava que Kevin fosse o seu nome verdadeiro. Ainda lhe custava a acreditar na existência de mais um guardião e de mais um anel. Tsuna ainda tinha tentado espiar um pouco mais da conversa entre Reborn, Kevin, Yamamoto, Basil e Gokudera no dia anterior, mas, cada vez que tentava falhava… Tsuna fartou-se e decidiu ficar no seu quarto a descansar. Pouco tempo depois Basil entrou no seu quarto para lhe explicar um pouco mais sobre o oitavo anel e o guardião das sombras. Para além do que Kevin já tinha dito, haviam mais detalhes sobre os torneios que iriam ocorrer que não tinham sido referidos. Apenas pessoas com chamas próprias podiam participar, ao que parece essas são as únicas compatíveis com as chamas negras, outro tipo de chama combinado com a chama negra levaria à morte do usuário em menos de nada, participantes de todos os pontos do mundo vinham para participar e o nono Vongola também estaria a assistir com o seu guardião das sombras. Enquanto Tsuna e Basil conversavam Yamamoto e Reborn tinham ido começar a treinar Kevin.

E agora, já quase na hora de Tsuna se levantar, ainda não haviam sinais de vida Reborn. Tsuna fartou-se e decidiu começar a despachar-se para a escola. Ao olhar-se ao espelho reparou que tinha olheiras… Tanto tempo quieto a olhar para o tecto tinham-no deixado bastante desconfortável e todos os músculos do seu corpo estavam doridos.

Tsuna ignorou a sensação de desconforto e começou a preparar-se para mais um dia de escola. Em menos de nada estava pronto, só faltava o pequeno-almoço.

Ao descer as escadas reparou que a sua mãe, Lambo, I-pin e Reborn estavam a olhar para ele, e pareciam bastante surpreendidos.

- Aqui estás tu Reborn! Por onde andaste a noite toda?- Perguntou Tsuna ao sentar-se na mesa.

- Andei a supervisionar os treinos de Kevin. – Responde Reborn não olhando para Tsuna.

- Estás bem filho? Não é normal estares de pé tão cedo. – Perguntou a sua mãe pondo um prato cheio de comida á sua frente.

- Sim, estou bem. Só não preguei olho a noite inteira… - Disse Tsuna começando a comer.

Reborn levantou-se da mesa e saiu porta fora sem dizer nada.

Quando Tsuna acabou de comer ouviu-se a campainha tocar.

- Deve ser o Gokudera. Vou andando. – Disse Tsuna ao levantar-se e ao agarrar na sua mochila.

Tsuna abriu a porta para ser recebido por um Gokudera bastante sorridente.

- Bom dia Juudaime! Já acordado? – Exclamou Gokudera ao ver que era Tsuna que tinha aberto a porta já com a mochila às costas, mas assim que viu a sua cara ficou assustado. – Juudaime! Que se passou? Tens olheiras enormes!

- Não dormi… Vamos. Adeus! – Disse Tsuna ao passar por Gokudera sem esperar por ele.

- Ah! Juudaime! Espera! – Gritou Gokudera ao segui-lo. – Não é um pouco cedo para irmos para a escola? A este passo quando chegar-mos faltaram 20 minutos para entrarmos!

- É esse o plano. Quero falar com Yamamoto.

- Com o Yamamoto? Porquê?

- Quero saber mais sobre esse Kevin. Aposto que esse nem deve vir á escola depois de um treino com o Yamamoto… - Respondeu Tsuna com uma voz tão séria que se poderia comparar ao momento quando ele ingeria a Dying Will Pill. – De que é que vocês ainda falaram ontem á tarde.

- O Reborn esteve a distribuir as semanas para treinarmos o Kevin. O Yamamoto vai treina-lo esta semana para aumentar a sua resistência, na segunda semana vou ser eu que o vai treinar para avaliar e melhorar a sua agilidade. O Sasagawa vai treina-lo depois para aumentar a sua força. Depois disso, tanto o Kyoya como a Chrome vão treina-lo durante duas semanas. Na última semana, como já foi dito, será o Reborn. Infelizmente, não sei em que é que o Reborn o vai treinar.

- Hum…

Durante o resto do caminho nem Tsuna nem Gokudera se pronunciaram, Tsuna devido ao seu sono e irritação e Gokudera devido ao seu medo de irritar ainda mais o jovem Vongola.

Ao chegarem á escola, dirigiram-se, instintivamente, para o ginásio. Era o único lugar onde Yamamoto estaria logo de manhã.

Tal como esperavam, Yamamoto estava lá, mas não estava sozinho. Kevin também lá estava.

Yamamoto estava ofegante … quase como se estivesse para desmaiar, tinha bastantes curativos feitos no seu corpo e empunhava um espada de madeira.

Kevin não parecia estar tão cansado quanto Yamamoto mas tinha um grande penso na sua face direita.

Ambos recompuseram-se assim que Tsuna e Gokudera entraram e dirigiram-se a um banco com toalhas empilhadas e com bastantes garrafas de água.

- Bom dia Tsuna! – Conseguiu exclamar Yamamoto antes de beber uma garrafa de água de uma só vez.

- Bom dia Juudaime, Gokudera. – Disse Kevin sem fazer contacto visual com nenhum destes ao sair do ginásio com uma toalha no ombro e duas garrafas de água, uma em cada mão.

- Estiveram a treinar a noite inteira? – Perguntou Tsuna.

- Já é de manhã? Nem tinha reparado.

- … Sim, já é de manhã. Faltam 20 minutos para as aulas começarem. – Respondeu Gokudera.

- Ele superou-te no teu próprio treino? – Perguntou Tsuna a Yamamoto.

- Vou tomar um duche e despachar-me, tenho mais roupa no cacifo. Explico-vos tudo depois no primeiro intervalo.

Yamamoto agarrou nas suas coisas e dirigiu-se para os vestiários masculinos.

- Qual era dificuldade de responder agora! – Gritou Tsuna.

- Deixa-o estar. Ele está bastante cansado. – Disse Gokudera pondo uma mão no ombro de Tsuna que o fez saltar para o lado.

- Não o defendas! – Exclamou Tsuna. Ambos ficaram a olhar um para o outro até que Tsuna reparou no que tinha feito. – Desculpa, Gokudera. Apenas… Tenho um mau pressentimento sobre este tal de Kevin.

- Eu também… Mas foi o Reborn que o escolheu. Temos de confiar nele, mais vale alguém escolhido pelo Reborn do que alguém desconhecido que possa ser uma ameaça.

Tsuna não respondeu, apenas dirigiu-se para a saída.

Tsuna foi para a sala de aula com Gokudera atrás de si.

Ao entrarem na sala repararam que já lá estavam pessoas: Chrome, Kyoko e Kevin ao pé de uma janela na segunda fila da frente. Kevin entretanto tinha trocado de roupa e já tinha um novo curativo na sua face. Kyoko e Chrome iam cumprimentar Tsuna mas travaram ao verem Gokudera a fazer sinais atrás dele. Tsuna passou por elas e não disse nada, apenas sentou-se numa das mesas de trás a olhar para mesa e de vez em quando olhando para Kevin.

- Gukudera-kun… Que se passa com o Tsuna? – Perguntou Kyoko.

- Não está num dos seus melhores dias… Aconselho a não falarem muito com ele hoje.

Os minutos passavam e Tsuna não se mexia, apenas os seus olhos quando fitava Kevin por longos momentos até que este se fartou.

- Sabes… - Começou Kevin sem fazer contacto visual mas virou-se de repente para Tsuna e por momentos os seus olhos pareciam mais claros do que o normal. – As fotografias duram mais tempo.

- Isso não me ajudaria em nada. – Respondeu Tsuna.

- Tens a certeza? É que do meu ponto de vista, é melhor do que sentir o teu olhar. É gélido e quase sem vida. Quase sem iniciativa. Não é o olhar de um Vongola.

- E o que sabes tu sobre um Vongola? – Exclamou Tsuna erguendo-se e derrubando a sua cadeira.

- Bastante…

- Não venhas com coisas. Tu não sabes NADA! NADA! Lá por teres sido selecionado por Reborn não quer dizer que eu aceite a sua escolha! Desde que chegas-te que sinto uma energia negra no ar. Eu não confio em ti, não tenho razões para confiar. Não enquanto não souber mais sobre ti. Por isso se realmente queres a minha confiança é bom que comeces a contar um pouco mais sobre ti.

- Tchhh… Não estás pronto para a verdade. Eu não tenho de aturar isto. – E com isto Kevin ergueu-se e agarrou na sua mochila.- Tenta falar comigo quando estiveres mais calmo. Eu prefiro mas é estar a treinar, já que vou ter de proteger um Vongola como tu.- E assim Kevin saiu da sala.

Kyoko aproximou-se de Tsuna mas parou ao ver a sua cara. Tsuna voltou a sentar-se na sua cadeira mas desta vez cruzou os braços e colocou a cabeça nestes.

A aula foi rápida, ainda estavam na primeira semana, por isso ainda não davam matéria nova, apenas reviam ou cumprimentavam os professores. Assim que esta acabou Tsuna foi ter com Yamamoto o mais rápido que pode. Não se espantou ao vê-lo entrar no ginásio novamente.

- Yamamoto! Espera aí!

- Tsuna! Que fazes aqui?

- Tinhas dito que me ias contar mais coisas sobre o Kevin no primeiro intervalo. Agora desembucha! – Exigiu Tsuna cruzando os braços.

- Ah sim. Bem o que é que eu te posso dizer sobre ele… Bem, através deste primeiro treino pude ver que ele é forte… bastante forte. E bastante resistente. Pelo menos sei que hoje não deve ter tanta calma com ele.

- Menos calma? Tu hoje de manha parecias estar em pior estado do que ele! – Gritou Tsuna.

- Ham? Aquilo? Aquilo não era cansado, era só o aquecimento, heh. – Explicou Yamamoto. – Agora se não te importas, Tsuna, eu vou passar esta semana de aulas a tentar melhorar ainda mais o Kevin.

Quando Yamamoto ia entrar no ginásio Tsuna disse num sussurro para ele.

- Tem cuidado com ele, Yamamoto…

O resto da semana foi bastante diferente das normais. Kevin não apareceu a nenhuma das aulas e Yamamoto não era visto pela escola, Basil estava na casa de Tsuna até aos torneios e para servir de forma de ligação para o 9º, Reborn só aparecia de manhã na hora do pequeno-almoço.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Domingo, Fim da primeira semana de treino com Yamamoto.<strong>_

Na sala da casa de Tsuna estavam Yamamoto, Gokudera, Basil e Reborn. Era tarde mas uma brisa fria corria lá fora.

- Bem, Gokudera. Agora vais ser tu a treina-lo. – Disse Reborn. – Já agora, Yamamoto, como foram os treinos? Conseguiste melhora-lo?

- Bem, eu fiz o que pude mas acredita em mim, ele quando chegou era bastante forte mas acho que agora esta ainda melhor. Vamos é ver se o cabeça de polvo consegue fazer algo mais.

- Ora seu estupido… - Disse Gokudera dando um murro no braço de Yamamoto.

- Esperemos que sim… Os torneios aproximam-se… - Disse Reborn olhando pela janela observando as nuvens negras que se aproximavam.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que gostem... foi escrito um pouco à pressa... <strong>


End file.
